


疯子

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 我真的真的不会取名自慰，男精机工，机性恋，搞自己的女王炮塔





	疯子

机工熟练地将针筒里的药水一滴不剩地推入自己胳膊的血管中，他喜欢在酣畅淋漓的战斗后通过注射这类致幻剂从而进行一场癫狂的性爱，曾经是对他的恋人，现在是对他自己。  
机工配的药从来都是起效快效果猛的，他眼镜镜片上的血渍还未擦去便被喘息带来的雾气晕染。机工并不准备在性爱中保留一丝理性，但是他需要一些理智来帮助他顺利脱下裤子。他扯下自己随身佩戴的项链，那条项链上只栓着一颗子弹，那颗子弹上面刻着他曾经的恋人名字。他咬住子弹，舌尖在简写的字母上反复舔舐，他的手不再颤抖，他扯下皮带踢掉裤子，黑色的三角内裤已经撑死一座湿漉漉的小山。他把内裤狠狠扯下，那根粗大的鸡巴是弹出来的，他稳稳扶住那根东西像平时扶住他的火枪一样，他仰起头松开口，子弹落在他满是伤疤和血污的胸前之时，他缠着绑带的小腹一收，浓稠的精液喷溅而出。  
这次高潮只是机工狂欢的开始，他踉跄着拖出工具箱，从中找到他的车式浮空炮塔，凭着肌肉记忆让它启动。机工太喜欢他的车式炮塔了，喜欢到他如今沉迷对着这个玩意撸管。机工尽管浑身是伤，可他的手却十分干净。机工身为精灵本就拥有种族优势，加之他对手部的重视与呵护，这样的一双十指修长骨节分明的冰冷的手抚上挂着精液灼热的龟头和茎身，再混合着带着催情剂的致幻药水，机工在喘息和呻吟中对着自己的车塔射了出来。  
这是机工今天第二次射精了，可他并没有一点恢复理性的样子。他曾经享受插入与侵犯恋人的快感，自从他的恋人离去后，他将那些曾经用于恋人的玩具全部洗净并用在自己身上，比如机工曾为那个人做的用来填满空虚的“小玩具”，那根带着凸起可伸缩的按摩棒正塞在机工的穴里。  
机工换了个姿势，他爬跪在地上，让自己的屁股对着落地镜。他扶了扶自己的眼镜，别过头用余光试图看见镜中自己的淫态。他伸手去抽出那根按摩棒，他感受着那根东西对肉壁的按摩，刮过g点时他还特地多撞了几下，可是他甚至没有呻吟，他的后面被自己过度开发，只有更为粗暴的方式才能让他的后面达到高潮。  
于是机工在湿冷的木地板上爬着去找那个能满足他的东西，他爬到一双铁皮所制造的脚边，咬下用来遮住那个东西的脏布，他撑着地站起来，疲惫却又十分满足地看着那个机器人偶。不过这个与他平时所用的有些不同，这是他为自己改良过的，上面装了一根可变的机械阴茎。  
精灵低喘着把机器人弄成坐姿，接着他抠下一块新痂，白皙的指蹭着腥红的血抹上带着几根银白毛发的后穴。他甚至懒得将原来那根按摩棒拔出，他用手指稍微掰开已经变成糜烂红色的后穴，就这样很轻松地将两根东西都塞了进去。  
机工稳了稳自己的眼镜，他用脚趾勾过自己的暗红色领带，弓着身子把自己的脚踝捆在一起，那是他曾经欺负恋人的方式之一。  
“三档，十分钟。”他的嗓音很沙哑，饱含着情欲和悲伤。  
可机器人收到的只是命令，它听不出其中的感情。  
“呜——啊！”机工这时候才放声淫叫。  
布满倒刺的机械阴茎带着按摩棒的凸起的机工的穴壁内上下摩擦，有龟头模型的按摩棒反复撞击着机工的软肉，顶头是毛刷的机械阴茎搔得机工肉壁分泌出小股淫液。被剃光毛的阴茎再次颤抖着挺立，充血的卵蛋随着机工束缚着绷带的腰的摆动而拍打着人偶的铁皮上。  
“停下！你他妈快给老子停下！”机工的药效来得快去得也快，他倒是不在意什么脸面，就是少了致幻剂的麻痹，他的后穴开始恢复痛觉。  
可是他从来不喜欢给自己留后路，他也从没有给他的机器人偶输入过停下的指令。  
他以一种非常滑稽的方式从机器人身上挣脱，他拔出那根按摩棒丢在一边，他的阴茎是硬着的，可是他却忽然失去射精的兴趣。机工瘫倒在地上，他想了想还是拽过自己的火枪，用枪柄在自己的鸡巴上蹭了两下，射了。


End file.
